


hey babe

by ditsidits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditsidits/pseuds/ditsidits
Summary: a tale told through voicemails





	hey babe

**1 new voicemail, August**

_those flowers you love are back again this year, i plucked some for you and placed them on that vase you bought_ _they're at your desk_ _.._

_our neighbors got a new dog, her name's Molly and is the sweetest thing ever_  
_you'd love her_  
_hey babe.._  
_i miss you._

 

**1 new voicemail, September**

_molly's getting big and she's almost always over here..our neighbors are starting to believe she likes me more than them.._  
_hey babe_  
_what do you think about getting a dog?_  
_i miss you._

 

**1 new voicemail, October**

_the flowers are wilted, but i replaced them with small pumpkins it's really cute i sent you a picture, you'll like them i promise.._  
_fall's here and it feels colder than usual.._  
_hey babe_  
_what do you think about salt and paprika?_  
_for our halloween costume, i mean.._  
_i miss you._

 

**1 new voicemail, November**

_happy birthday my love..i tried to bake you a cake but its not the best..i sent you a picture anyway in case you wanted to see.._  
_i sent you a picture of me and molly too.._  
_she's adorable right?_  
_i miss you._

 

**1 new voicemail, December**

  
_i woke up to a winter wonderland outside.._  
_it's so white almost feels magical.._  
_our neighbors went to some ski resort and guess who's staying with me for christmas?_  
_she's already destroyed some of the decorations but molly says she's sorry.._  
_you forgive her, right?_  
_i miss you_

 

**1 new voicemail, April**

  
_there's a new bakery in town and i went out to check it and babe, their chicken pie is amazing.._  
_molly loves their cookies though but i think their cakes are wonderful.._  
_hey babe_  
_summer's almost here.._  
_i miss you_

 

**1 new voicemail, May**

  
_hey babe.._  
_i think im gonna go back to school.._  
_kyungsoo says there's an available spot for a preschool teacher.._  
_what do you think? should i go?_  
_thank you for the flowers you sent they were beautiful.._  
_it would've been better if you were with it too.._  
_i miss you_

 

**1 new voicemail, June**

  
_i picked up your laundry today.._  
_it was from last year.. the tuxedo you borrowed from Sehun.._  
_you weren't able to pick it up before you left.._  
_but i'm glad you didn't.._  
_hey babe?_  
_it's been almost a year.._  
_i miss you_

 

**1 new voicemail, August**

  
_those flowers you love are back again this year.._  
_i placed a whole bunch of it on your grave did you see them?_  
_i'd like to tell you i was okay after visiting you.._  
_but i broke down and cried till i couldn't breathe.._  
_my therapist believes these voicemails help me.._  
_but whenever i hear your voice, all it does is hurt me over and over and over.._  
_hey babe.._  
_i miss you.._  
_i miss you so much_

 

**1 new voicemail, October**

  
_i replaced our sheets today.._  
_i laundered your shirts too.._  
_my therapist says its a step to healing but i think its just bullshit.._  
_i don't think i'll ever heal.._  
_i showed molly our pictures during our wedding.._  
_i think she likes you babe.._  
_you looked really handsome on our wedding day.._  
_hey babe?_  
_im glad i married you.._  
_i miss you_

 

**1 new voicemail, November**

  
_happy birthday yifan.._  
_your mom and i visited you today.._  
_i took molly with me and i was right, she likes you.._  
_your mom says you would've liked her too.._  
_hey babe?_  
_i think i'll move out of the house.._  
_what do you think?_  
_i miss you.._

 

**1 new voicemail, February**

  
_the new house is adorable.._  
_it's a little smaller but it's good, it feels right.._  
_thank you for the flowers.._  
_i almost broke down.._  
_you always loved surprising me and i can't believe you're still doing it until now.._  
_i got us a dog too.._  
_he's a little fattie just like you were when you were younger.._  
_hey babe.._  
_happy anniversary.._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
